


A House Is Not A Home

by Atalente



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: #Ev, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerçek, ilk kez o henüz on yaşındayken Thor’un kapısını çalmıştı. Evde sürekli bir şeyleri çalan, saklayan, bir süre sonra öylece yerine bırakan biri vardı ve Thor, onu herkesten iyi tanıyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is Not A Home

Her şeyin ne zaman başladığını, asla kestirememişti. Ama o yağmurlu perşembe günü, başının üzerinde birbiri ardına şimşekler çakar, yol kıvrılarak onu Bilskirnir’den uzağa taşırken, her şeyi önceden kolayca tahmin edebileceğini, başını biraz daha çevirse görebileceğini, elini biraz daha uzatsa dokunabileceğini düşündü, ona engel olabilirdi, onu inandırabilir, kurtarabilirdi, onunla kalabilirdi, hiç değilse. Yapmamıştı. Yapmamıştı, çünkü Thor Odinson, babasına layık, dünyayı çevresinde dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş halde görmeye alışık parlak çocuk olmakla, gökyüzünün en tepesine tırmanmak için koşup durmakla öyle meşguldü ki, güneşe fazla yaklaşırsa yanabileceğini hesaba katmamıştı. Yapmamıştı, çünkü Loki’nin gözlerinin derinlerinde hep var olan o siyah, küllü yalnızlığın kendisine erişemeyeceğinden, kardeşiyle aralarına kavrulmuş topraklar sokamayacağından, sadece görünüşte kalacağından öylesine emindi ki, bir gün kaybedebileceğini düşünmemişti. Kaybedeceğini, öylece, kesin şekilde, kaçınılmazca…  
Oysa aslında, Loki kendisini ondan hiç gizlememiş, olduğu ve dönüştüğü kişi konusunda hiç yalan söylememişti.  
Gerçek, ilk kez o henüz on yaşındayken Thor’un kapısını çalmıştı. Güneşli bir yaz sabahı, yatağından annesinin öfke haykırışıyla fırladığında. Frigga, belki hayatında ilk kez o kadar sinirlenmişti ve Thor, eğer annesi sinirlendiğini taştan bir sükûnet altında saklamıyorsa, başlarının gerçekten dertte olduğunu bilecek kadar yetişkindi. Yatak kıyafetleriyle koşup bahçeye çıktığında, annesini hercai menekşeler ve begonyalar arasında durmuş, elindeki boş, kadife kutuyu sallarken bulmuştu, mücevher kutusunu.  
“Biri onları çalmış.” Demişti Loki sadece, lafı dolandırmadan. Frigga kaybolan mücevherlerden çok, kendi mahremiyetine böyle saygısızca karışılmasından, gizliliğine duyduğu güvenin böylesine ani sarsılmasından alev almıştı ve iki oğlan onun hiddetini geriden, bir meşe ağacının arkasından izleyip yanına gitmelerinin gerekip gerekmediğine kafa yorarlarken, babaları çalışma odasından aşağı inip duruma el atmıştı, neyse ki.  
“Evden biri olmalı.” Diye yorumlamıştı Thor. Normalde, bu tür çıkarımları yapan ve akıllıca yorumlar getiren kişi Loki’ydi, yaşına rağmen, ama bunun dışında başka ihtimal yoktu, dışarıdan kimse malikâneye girip Frigga’nın yatak odasına dalamaz, o mücevherleri yürütüp birden ortadan kaybolamazdı, üstelik eğer bunları yapabiliyorsa neden yalnızca o kutudakileri alsındı? Evde çok daha değerli şeyler vardı, bazısı korunmuyordu bile.  
“Neden böyle bir şey yapsın ki?” Loki’nin sesi Thor’un alıştığının aksine, olduğu o küçük çocuğa yakışacak biçimde masum, meraklı ve pürüzlüydü, Thor başını çevirip kardeşine baktığında onun yeşil gözlerinin içinde harelenen hafif endişeyi fark etmişti, bu garipti.  
“Belki ihtiyacı vardır.” Cevabını vermişti, onun tuhaflığı üzerine daha fazla düşünmek istemeyerek. İçten içe, eğer bir adım daha atsa, buğunun arkasındakiyle burun buruna geleceğini hissediyordu, ama o adımı atacak cesareti yoktu, onun, canlı yılanları ehlileştirmekten bile korkmayan, her zaman her şey için en önde yürüyen çocuğun.  
“Belki de arıyordur?”  
“Neyi?” Thor artık sessizleşmiş malikâneye bir bakış atıp onu kolundan tutar, içeri girmelerini ve neler olduğunu öğrenmelerini işaret ederken hafifçe sormuştu ve “Bilmiyorum.” Diye fısıldamıştı Loki. Thor, onun kolunu sıkarken, gözlerine bir kez daha bakamamıştı.  
Mücevherler, birkaç gün sonra geri gelmişlerdi. Hiçbiri nasıl veya neden olduğunu anlamamıştı, ama Thor’un anne babasından daha iyi bir fikri vardı, asla dillendirmeyeceği bir fikir. Odin kolye ve yüzükleri kutudan çıkarıp kontrol eder, hiç eksik olmadığını, hiçbir şeyin zarar görmediğini, değişmediğini ve zedelenmediğini belirtirken, en az Thor kadar düşünceli görünüyordu, ama Frigga asla şüphelenmemişti, asla şüphe edebilecek kadar tarafsız değildi.  
Bunu izleyen birkaç hafta boyunca her şey yoluna girmişti, ama Thor en yakın arkadaşlarıyla gittiği bir spor kampından, elinde bir madalyayla döndükten iki gün sonra, ev yeni bir hırsızlık vakasıyla çalkalanıyordu. Bu kez, bahçede sinirden bağıran, esip gürleyen bir Frigga yoktu, Odin’in yüzündeki tek bir çizgi bile rahatsızlık veya öfke yansıtmıyordu. Thor onu çalışma odasında ziyaret ettiğinde, babasını yüksek arkalıklı sandalyesinde oturmuş, boş gözlerle önündeki kâğıtları incelerken bulmuştu.  
“Geri dönecekler.” demişti Odin, yok olan birkaç değerli bibloydu. “Bu küçük bir oyun, hepsi bu. Birileri günlerimize biraz eğlence katmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüş, ama zararı yok. Odana dön, oğlum ve bunun hakkında fazla kafa yorma. Geçecek.”  
Dediklerinin hepsi gerçekleşmişti.  
Biblolar, çok geçmeden alındıkları yere bırakılmışlardı, sanki hiç el sürülmemişçesine, eski konumlarında, eski kusursuz parıltılarıyla… Ve Thor, gerçekten de bunu daha fazla umursamamıştı. Hatta, yıllar boyunca ara ara yinelenen bu vur-kaç oyunu, ona günlük hayatlarının bir parçasıymış gibi gelmeye başlamıştı. Ta ki, ilk kez bizzat kendisine ait bir şey ortadan kaybolana dek.  
Küçük, savaş çekici şeklinde bir anahtarlıktı, neredeyse değersiz, sıradan bir eşya. Thor’un arkadaş grubundaki tek kız, Sif onu Thor’a verirken, korunması gereken her yerin anahtarlarına koruyuculuk yapmasını dileyip gülmüştü, Thor uzun güneş saçları, o kendine has duruşuyla istese de Sif’in armağanını geri çeviremezdi, ama zaten istememişti.  
Sporla ilgili madalyalar, kupalar, plaketlerle dolu odasında bir aşağı bir yukarı gezinirken, içinde yabancısı olmadığı bir öfke yükseliyor, her şeyi ve herkesi yakıp yıkmayı, dünyayı büküp kırmayı arzularcasına büyüyordu, Thor onu bastıramamıştı, çoğu zaman olduğu gibi. Anahtarlığın çalınmasının ardından geçen hiçbir gece, uyuyamamıştı. Bir gölgeden sessiz, bir nefesten hafif müstakbel hırsızlarının, eninde sonunda bir gece anahtarlığı geri vermek için geleceğini sanıyordu, ama yanılmıştı.  
Bir gün, ikisi o çok sevdikleri meşe ağacının altında oturmuş, Loki tembelce kitabını okuyor, Thor’sa tembelce tembellik yapıyorken, “Neden bu kadar önemli?” diye sormuştu kardeşi, gözlerini satırlardan hiç ayırmadan. Sesi dümdüz, yargısızdı, ama Thor onu herkesten iyi tanırdı, Loki o yapış yapış hayal kırıklığını ondan saklayamazdı. “Anahtarlık… Hala onu düşündüğünü görebiliyorum.”  
“Arkadaşlar tarafından verilen bütün armağanlar özeldir.” Diye kestirip atmıştı Thor, Loki’ye aile dışından hiç kimsenin armağan vermediğini aklına getirmemeyi denemişti, bu kalbini burkuyordu, Loki’nin gittikçe ondan uzaklaşması, içine kapanması, okunamaz ifadeleri… O sıralar, Loki’nin kendisi de kalbini burkuyordu, sık sık. Öfke çekildiğinde.  
Loki yavan bir arazi gibiydi, Thor birlikte büyüdüğü o küçük çocuğun nereye gittiğini sorgularken Loki başını sayfalardan kaldırıp bir süre gözlerine bakmış, sonra yine kitabına dönmüştü. “Ama Sif’ten gelen armağanlar daha özeldir, değil mi?”  
O bir sayfa çevirir, kımıldamaz yüzünde hiçbir şey değişmezken Thor doğmakta olan fırtınasını önlemek için derin bir nefes almış, yumrukları sımsıkı kapanmıştı. “Şimdi de Sif’ten mi nefret ediyorsun?”  
“Herhangi bir sıralamam yok.”  
Thor bir şeyleri tekmelemeyi her şeyden çok isteyerek başka bir derin nefes çekmiş, Loki onun kendisine hakim olma çabasını yok sayarak, sanki ikisi o akşam yemekte ne yiyeceklerinden konuşuyorlarmış gibi, beklemeye devam etmişti. “Yani nefret ediyorsun? O sana ne yaptı, Loki, biz-Ben sana ne yaptım?”  
Kelimeler ağzından o henüz ne söyleyeceğine karar veremeden yuvarlanmıştı, hiçbir zaman konuştukları üzerine çok düşünen bir insan olmamıştı Thor, onun için kaslarını kullanmak, konuşmaktan daha kolaydı. Bir dönem, bunun her şeyi çözebileceğini umar, çözebileceğine inanırdı.  
“Hiçbir şey.” Loki kitabını kapatıp doğrudan ona dönerken yüzündeki aşınmaz maske hafifçe sarsılmıştı, orada gerçek vardı. Hiçbir şey, diye düşünmüştü Thor. Yıllardır farkındaydı, yıllardır biliyordu ve hiçbir şey yapmamıştı, o haklıydı. Öfkesi sönen bir balon gibi iner, bembeyaz olmuş parmak boğumlarından kalbinin en derinlerine dek bir titreme onu sararken yeniden toprağa çökmüştü, suçluluk öyle kuvvetliydi ki diğer her şeyi gömmüştü.  
“Loki-“ Elini uzattığında, Loki geri çekilmemişti ama Thor, parmakları onunkilere birkaç santim kala duraksamıştı, hiçbir fiziksel temasın onaramayacağı bir şeylerin, aralarında çoktan kırıldığını duyumsuyordu. Ve Loki elini cebine sokup bir anahtarlık çıkardığında, yapabildiği tek şey onun “Özür dilerim.” Sözcüklerini oluşturan soluk dudaklarına bakakalmak olmuştu.  
Bilskirnir’de, bir daha asla, hiçbir şey çalınmamıştı.  
“Sana söylemiştim.” Demişti Odin, Thor ve o, çalışma odasının geniş pencerelerinin önünde durmuş, aşağıdaki karlı bahçeyi seyrederken. “Çocukça bir oyundu, o kadar.”  
“Son çocukça oyunuydu, sanırım.” Thor iç çekip babasının her şeyi bilen, her şeyi anlayan gözlerinde kaybolurken yaşlı adam gülümsemişti, yalnızca Thor’a ait o biraz uyarıcı, biraz koruyucu, biraz yumuşak ama her daim sevgi dolu tebessümle.  
“Hepimiz büyürüz, Thor. Bir gün bunu daha iyi anlayacaksın, Bilskirnir’in başına geçtiğinde ve sorumluluklar senin omuzlarına yüklendiğinde… Yine de, buna hazır olacaksın.”  
“Olacak mıyım?” Thor, geleceğinin oradan bakıldığında hiç de çekici, heyecan verici gelmediğini, arkadaşlarıyla birlikte spor hayatına, özgür atılımlarına, gençliğinin deli dolu heveslerine devam etse daha mutlu olacakmış gibi hissettiğini söylememişti, babasına yaraşır bir oğul olmak, onun yerine yönetici koltuğuna oturma onuruna erişmek gerçekten istediği bir şeydi, en çok istediği şey olmasa da.  
“Elbette.” Odin başını camdan yana çevirir, kar tanelerinin birbirine hiç değmeden, incitmeden düşüşünü tek kaşını çatarak izlerken, hafifçe eklemişti. “O gün geldiğinde, Bilskirnir’e iyi bak, oğlum, Bilskirnir’e ve onun olan her şeye… Burayı bir yuva yapmak için çok uğraştım, biliyorsun.” Thor’un soru dolu ifadesini göremezdi, ama dudakları yüzünün aldığı hali tahmin etmişçesine, usulca kıvrılmıştı, bir sır verir gibi. “Her ev bir yuva değildir. Her bitiş, bir son değildir. İyi geceler, oğlum.”  
Thor birkaç saniye sonra yatağa, birkaç ay sonra ise evden uzağa, öğrenimini tamamlamak için seçtiği üniversiteye gitmişti. Babası, ona bir daha veda etmemişti.  
“Umarım aradığın, istediğin her şeyi bulursun.” Demişti Thor ayrılırken, kardeşine. O lanet olasıca günden beri zorunlu olmadıkça hiç konuşmuyorlardı, ama ona bir şey söylemeden gitmeye gönlü razı olmamıştı. “Yakında görüşürüz.”  
Loki bir saniye boyunca bir şey söyleyecek, hatta ağlayacak, atılıp ona sarılacak gibi gözükmüştü, tıpkı eski Loki gibi, ağabeyine tapan o küçük, sessiz ama tanıdık Loki gibi… Thor, bunu yapması için sahip olduğu her şeyden vazgeçebilirdi, bütün o mülkler ve nüfuz dahil. Elbette Loki, kendini çabucak toparlayıp bir adım gerilemişti. “Yakında görüşürüz.” Diye yinelemişti minik, çatlak bir sesle. Ve Thor, gitmişti, neden birilerine ihanet ediyormuş gibi hissettiğini anlayamadan, Loki’nin ardından koşup durması, artık durması için yalvaramadan.  
Üniversiteden, babasının ölüm haberiyle döndüğünde, Loki malikânede değildi, ama Thor onca acı içinde bile, buna hiç şaşırmadığını fark etmişti. Bir de, gerçekten hazır olduğunu, artık hazır olduğunu.  
“Artık bilmesi gerekliydi.” Demişti Frigga, Thor onun ne zaman, neden gittiğini sorma cesaretini bulduğunda.  
“Yani benim de bilmem gerek?”  
“Loki’nin gerçek ailesi bizler değiliz, Thor…” Ve dünya bir daha, eskiden olduğu o basit, çocuksu, güzel yer gibi gözükmemişti. Thor, ona ulaşmayı, izini bulmayı denemişti defalarca. Ama gizlenmeyi Loki kadar iyi beceren kimseyi tanımıyordu. Küçükken, saklambaç oynarlarken de hiç sobeleyemezdi onu, asla onun kadar ince düşünemezdi ve bu yalnızca kitaplarla, seçimleriyle ilgili bir şey değildi. Yine de, Thor onu aramaktan vazgeçmemişti, aramak, tıpkı Loki’nin sürekli yaptığı gibi… Sadece o, başka yollardan yürümeyi tercih etmişti.  
Bahçedeki ayrık otları gibi her yanı hızla, acımasızca kaplayan, ağızdan ağza yayılan haber onları da vurduğunda, Thor malikânedeki işleri nihayet eski düzenine oturtmuş, Sif’e ilk öpücüğünü vermiş, cebine içinde “Korunması gereken bütün anahtarlarımı korumamda benimle olmayı kabul etmen dileğiyle.” Yazan bir yüzük kutusu yerleştirmişti, Frigga asil ve güzel leydi Sif’in Thor’un eşi olarak seçtiği kişi olmasından oldukça hoşnuttu, Sif Bilskirnir’’e en çok yakışacak, gücüne güç katacak evlilikti.  
“Onu yakalayamıyorlarmış.” diyordu fısıltılar, Thor söylentilerde pek de abartı payı olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. “Son yüzyılların en feci hırsızıymış… Tanrım, çiti onarmalıyız, ya buraya da gelirse…” Sanki onu, onarılmış bir çit durdurabilirmiş gibi.  
Loki’nin ünü, eğer ün bu durumda doğru kelimeyse, tüm dünyaya yayılır, bir tür efsane halini alırken, Thor’un eli kolu bağlıydı. Kardeşinin başına koyulan ödül miktarı gittikçe fazlalaşıyor, girdiği ev sayısı artıyor, çalınan değerli eşyaların sahipleri giderek vahşileşen, kalabalık, isyankâr bir güruh oluşturuyordu. Thor, onun için endişeleniyordu, her şeye rağmen, onu çoktan kaybetmiş olmasına rağmen.  
Frigga kederinden kahroluyordu, birkaç kez hastalanıp yatağa düşmüştü, Thor annesinin babasının kaybından sonra hiç gülmeyen gölgeli gözlerine bakarken ona, Loki’nin aslında kötü bir şey yapmadığını, çaldıklarını dolaylı yoldan da olsa, bir şekilde iade ettiğinden emin olduğunu, onun yalnızca bir şey, belki sığınacak bir yer, ait hissedecek bir yer aradığını anlatamıyordu, oysa kendisi için bu gayet açıktı.  
Onu aramayı, çağırmayı, beklemeyi sürdürmüştü, alttan alta, gizliden gizliye, içten içe onu kovalamayı asla bırakmamıştı, artık peşinden koştuğu şeyin bir serap mı olduğundan şüphelenmeye başlasa da. Sif bembeyaz gelinliğiyle, dünyanın en güzel kadını olarak ona yürür, rahip onları tanrının huzurunda karı-koca ilan ederken, gözleri kalabalığın gerisinde, çok tanıdık gelmeyen yüzlerin ötesinde, tenha köşelerde ve neşeli masalarda hep o aynı yeşil gözleri aramıştı, elinde olmadan. Her yıl, geceleyin, babasının öldüğü o gün onun mezarını ziyarete gittiğinde, bir gün orada karşılaşacaklarını biliyordu, Loki her şeyi bu kadar kökten söküp atmış olamazdı, ama o gün, uzun seneler boyunca gelmeyi reddetti, ta ki Odin’in ölümünün ardından mezarlığa gittiği beşinci geceye kadar.  
Thor, mezara yaklaşırken, onun önce gölgesini seçmişti, taşın yanında, toprağa oturmuş, dizlerini kendisine doğru çekmiş, küçülmüş karanlık bir şekil… Yine de, Loki’yi her yerde, her şartta tanırdı, o yeşil gözler ondan başka kimseye ait olamazdı.  
Kendini dizginlemeye uğraşarak, sıradan olmayan hiçbir şey gerçekleşmemiş gibi yaklaşmayı sürdürmüştü, yüzü karanlıkta kaldığı için minnettardı, o Loki değildi, duygularını gizleyemezdi, hele de onlar bu kadar güçlüyken, hele de ondan. Öte yandan, gizlemek istediğine de emin değildi, onu nihayet bulmuşken, o nihayet ona gelmişken değil. Thor, Loki bunu asla seslendirmeyecek olsa da, şimdi kendisine hiç olmadığı kadar muhtaç olduğunu biliyordu.  
Yavaşça onun yanına, yere oturduğunda Loki irkilmemişti bile, geleceğinden öylesine emindi, birbirlerini öylesine iyi tanıyorlardı.  
“Onları ne yaptın?” diye fısıldayarak sormuştu Thor, Loki güçsüz bir soluk verirken, önce bunu öğrenmek zorundaydı, her şeyden önce.  
“Geri almalarını sağladım.” Loki’nin sesi sakin, kontrollüydü, ama aynı zamanda öyle yorgun çıkıyordu ki, Thor küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlamak istemişti, babasının ölümünde bile ağlayamamışken. “Yemin ederim, Thor, yemin ederim…”  
“Tamam.” Thor, elini uzatırken, bu defa tereddüt etmemişti, bu defa gurur yoktu, gururun canı cehennemin en diplerine sürüklenebilirdi. “Tamam… Sana inanıyorum.”  
Loki’den sızan tedirginlik kaybolurken parmakları onun parmaklarını kavramıştı, elleri titriyordu, yaşlı bir adamınkiler gibi. “Teşekkürler…” diye fısıldamıştı, o gece kendini örtmeyi denemiyordu, güçlü görünmeye çalışmıyordu, maskeler gitmişti. O, son geceydi, Thor’un son şansı, ya da tek. “Thor… Bana sarılır mısın? Eskiden olduğu gibi-Kardeşim olduğuma inandığın zamanlarda olduğu gibi… Beni seni sevdiğim kadar sevdiğin zamanlar…”  
Thor onun daha fazla konuşmasına izin vermeden kollarını Loki’nin titreyen bedenine dolamıştı. Orada, Odin’in mezarının yanı başında, ona yıllardır ilk kez korkmadan, utanmadan sarılır, göğüs geçirmeleri arasında çıkan hafif nefesini dinlerken, kanının son damlasına kadar huzurlu hissetmişti. Loki’nin bitkinliği kalbini acıtır, sözcükleri çentik çentik keserken, onu bırakmak istemiyordu, bir daha asla.  
“Artık bitti mi?” Yalvarıyordu, sorusu bir duadan farksızdı, Loki anlıyor olmalıydı.  
“Bittim.” Diye düzeltmişti kardeşi sadelikle-Kardeşi değil, ama Thor onu öyle düşünmekten vazgeçemiyordu, kelime ona Loki’nin çocukluğunu çağrıştırıyordu çünkü, nasıl savunmasız, korumasız bir yanı olduğunu… Hala… “Thor, kendimi bildim bileli arıyorum, kendimi… Bütün o evler… Sadece… Ben sadece…” Thor’un kolları arasında dönüp onun gözlerine odaklanmıştı.  
“Sadece, her ev bir yuva değil, değil mi, bir ev bir yuva değil.”  
Loki gülümsemişti. “Evet.” Derken, kararlılığını geri kazanıyor gibiydi. “Sanırım orası burası.”  
Thor onu kollarının arasında sıkarken, genç adamın yüzüne düşen ay ışığında, onu ilk kez gerçekten görmüştü. Gece siyahı saçlarını, yüzünün bir şekilde farklı, ama hiç değişmemiş hatlarını, gözlerini… Bakışlarını…  
“Geliyorlar, Thor, beni bırak.”  
Thor’un kalbine buzdan bir hançer saplanırken, bir saniye, yalnız bir saniye onun ne dediğini anlamamış gibi yapmayı düşünmüştü, ama Loki’yi kandıramazdı, Thor’un yalan söylerse burnunun mu uzayacağını sorguladığı günlerde, kardeşi annesini cevizli keklere asla dokunmadığına ikna etmeyi başarıyordu.  
En kötüsü de, onu bırakmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu, ikisi için de, ikisinin iyiliği için de.  
“Loki.” Demişti, gerçeklik ona bir kamçı misali çarparken, zayıfça. “Annemin söyledikleri benim için hiçbir şeyi değiştirmedi.”  
“Hiçbir şeyi…” Loki’nin yüzünde birden peydahlanan acı öyle somuttu ki, Thor ürpermişti. “Ah, biliyorum, Thor. Hiçbir şey…”  
Gözleri, ilk kez o kadar… Erkeksiydi.  
Thor eli ayağına dolaşarak, demin olanlara inanamayarak onu bırakır, ayağa kalkar, Loki’yi kurtarabilecek tek kişi olduğunun bilincinde, onu bu kadar güçlü yapan yere, Bilskirnir’e dönerken, polislerin zafer dolu bağırışları, uzun adımlar boyu onu takip etmişti.  
Loki’yi yakalamışlardı ve bunu, kendi başarıları olarak görüyorlardı, nasıl da komikti. Loki istese, onlardan asırlarca daha kaçabilirdi, oysa o… Bağışlanma istemişti… Thor’dan. Yalnızca Thor’dan.  
Thor, ona engel olabilirdi, onu inandırabilir, kurtarabilirdi, onunla kalabilirdi, hiç değilse. Ama yapmamıştı. Yapmamıştı, çünkü bir sonraki an, göze alamazdı, onu.  
Hapishaneye ulaştığında, onu tanıyan görevliler eğilerek selam verdi, ne için geldiğini biliyorlardı. Herkes biliyordu, Thor Odinson’un ünlü hırsız Loki’nin parmaklıklar ardından çıkmasını sağlaması, unutulacak gibi bir dedikodu değildi. Neyse ki, zengin adamlar hakkında atıp tutan ağızlar, yolsuzluk ve haksızlık hakkında yorumda bulunmamışlardı, evlerine girilen insanlar bile, Loki’nin aklanmasına ses çıkarmamıştı. Ortada kaybolan, zarar gören hiçbir şey yoktu, böyle bir davanın Thor’un Bilskirnir’i için hiçbir şey sayılacak bir miktar parayla kapanması oldukça doğaldı.  
Loki, yanında iki gardiyanla onu kapıda karşıladı, Thor hafifçe gülümseyip ona bakarken, kardeşinin gözlerindeki kâbuslar yok oldu, Thor zamanla onları tamamen yenmeyi umuyordu.  
“Loki.” dedi, gardiyanlar reverans edip uzaklaşır, ikisi yağmurun altında, kapının önünde yalnız kalırken. “Sanırım… Sanırım, hiçbir şey değildi.”  
Loki sadece bir an anlamamışçasına, inanamazcasına baktı, ama Thor ona bu kez dudaklarıyla uzanırken, geri çekilmedi, hiçbir zaman geri çekilmemişti, Thor ona dokunmayı gerçekten istediğinde değil. Kimin gördüğüne veya kimin konuşacağına zerrece aldırmadan, Sif’le asla aşka dayanmayan, daha çok iki arkadaşın birbirine yardım etmesinden ibaret kalan evliliğine aldırmadan, babasının bu durumda ne diyeceğine aldırmadan-hayatında ilk kez, hiçbir şeye aldırmadan, yalnızca onu umursayarak, dudaklarını dudaklarında hissedene dek yaklaştı. Bu, dünyanın en doğal, en yalın şeyiydi, Loki’nin parmakları Thor’un sarı buklelerine dalarken, doğruydu, hepsi doğruydu. Onun nefesini içine çekti, yaşaması için Loki yeterliydi.  
Onun yuvası Loki’ydi ve Thor, kendini daha önce hiçbir zaman bu kadar evde hissetmemişti.


End file.
